


Miko in the Trees

by sovandeprins



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, basically the whole crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovandeprins/pseuds/sovandeprins
Summary: CU Kagome was strong, Kagome was independent - Kagome was . . . Stuck in a tree. [COMPLETE]





	Miko in the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A bit ooc on Sesshoumaru's part.

Miko in the Tree’s  
Author: sovandeprins

VVV

The feudal era’s refreshing, clean air was a luxury Kagome never knew she had been without. The grass she walked on seemed so much greener, the trees were more vastly spread and the rivers never smelled of foul waste. Birds nested in every other tree and the greenery stayed beautiful even in villages.

Kagome loved this time. She loved being an adventurer, loved gathering friends everywhere she went and loved protecting those that couldn’t save themselves.

Kagome loved the children of this time, too. She loved the games they played and the questions they asked.

“Do you know how to climb a tree, Kagome-sama?” Rin had questioned. Being the brave, modern and independent girl she was, of course Kagome knew how to climb a tree! By all means, she wasn’t out of shape and the journey to the tree-crowns were an easy one.

It really was lovely how far you could see if you only took your time.

“Kagome!” Shippou called from below. “Come down, we have to go!” Ah, yes. Although climbing trees was a great way to pass the time, the real responsibilities in life didn’t stop. Kagome’s group of shard hunters (and Sesshoumaru’s group of . . . Jakken abusers?) never rested and since Inuyasha caught the scent of their enemy this morning, the quest had to continue.

“Kagome?” It was truly beautiful how you could feel the summer breeze so much easier if you only went out of your way to climb a tree.

“Kagome!” The leaves could be rather ticklish, Kagome noted as the greenery brushed against her bare thighs.

“Yo, wench! Are you stuck up there?” Inuyasha’s gruff voice finally made it to Kagome’s ears and she sent a nasty glare his way.

“I’m not!” She stated, quite loudly, and folded her arms across her chest. “I’m just admiring the view!”

“Oh, sure. Shippou, get up there and help her down,” the hanyou ordered. Shippou chewed at his bottom lip, swayed his bushy tail from left to right and then sighed.

“I can’t.” He admitted. “Even if I want to, I can’t reach her even if I transform. Plus, I can’t carry her down . . .” The little fox mumbled the last part, his cheeks pink and Rin giggled.

“Kagome-sama! It’s alright, just take the way you used when climbing up!” The little girl called enthusiastically, jumping up and down. “You can do it!”

“I’m not stuck!” The modern miko yelled, her cheeks and ears now flushed from embarrassment.

“Inuyasha, just get her down will you?” Sango sighed. The small cat in her arms meowed.

“She got herself in this mess, so she will have to ask for help if she needs it . . .” Inuyasha grumbled, slouching in on himself.

Every person of the group seemed to have different opinions on the matter and, as it was, the stuck miko remained . . . stuck. Small fox feet kicked at dog ears and a giant boomerang smacked at silver hair. Kagome, however, remained rather frightened in the treetops.

“Miko.” The rumbling voice of the so called lord came from the base of the tree and the modern miko blinked down at him. “Jump.”

Perhaps they all gave the lord of the western lands – a made up title if you asked Kagome – too much credit. Even he should know she would die from such a fall. Or, well, at least get hurt!

“I rather not,” she replied with a grimace.

“Jump.” Sesshoumaru said again and this time, his single arm rose to the sky.

“Why would I ever?” Kagome frowned skeptically.

“I shall catch you.”

“Are you insane?”

“Perhaps. Now, jump.” Before the teenage girl could protest, the two headed dragon known as Ah-Un rammed its thick shoulder into the trees timber. Everything around her shook and she started to panic. With little else to do – and since the abuse the dragon gave the poor tree didn’t stop – Kagome fell. On the way down, twigs and branches brushed against her exposed skin and she screamed. Inuyasha screamed too, as did the rest of the party and Kagome shut her eyes in fear. She crashed into something hard, but soft at the same time. Wearily, she let a single eye flutter open and golden irises stared back at her.

“I caught you,” The lord stated arrogantly. Kagome pouted.

“Yeah, after you gave me a freakin’ heart attack! Now, put me down!” Sesshoumaru did so, but not before he gently brushed his cheek against hers and whispered in her ear.

“You fell for me,” he said. “I, too, have fallen for you.” With that, he dropped her on the dirt road and moved on with his aloof stride. He called the dragon, the imp and the little girl and everything moved on. Kagome, however, sat with her legs spread around her and a bright blush at her cheeks. Inuyasha was quick to pull her up, grumbled about something under his breath and then barked out orders to follow his half-brother.

Kagome stumbled along with the group, cautiously glancing the stoic lord’s way now and then. He met her gaze a few times and Kagome could swear his own cheeks were a bit more red than usual. She huffed, however, and carried on like nothing happened. Because, really, whatever just happened could not have been real!

VVV

FIN


End file.
